


Goodbye

by E350tb



Series: Thirty-Minute Ficlets [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: After much thought, Lars has decided to leave again.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/gifts).



> A little bit of Lars is good for the soul.

**Goodbye**

“So... you’re leaving again.”

It wasn’t a question.

Lars sighed, running a hand through his hair and nodding. They were sitting in his attic bedroom, a thick tension in the air - next to Lars’ bed was a packed bag, ready to be taken out the door, and a few envelopes addressed to those he’d considered… well, part of his life, at least.

Steven rocked back and forth on the bed slightly, and Lars expected him to complain, to tell him he was wanted on Earth, to give him an incentive to stay. Next to him, Sadie sat, dead silent. He knew what was coming, and he’d prepared his defence in his head countless times…

“I understand.”

Lars just about did a double-take at Steven’s soft, disarmingly simple reply.

“St-Steven?” he stammered, “You’re okay with this? _Really?_ ”

“Well, it’s gotta be weird, right?” replied Steven, “Coming back to your old life and… there’s nothing left of it anymore. Everything’s different. I mean, working at the Big Donut with Mr. Dewey would be…”

“Yeah, _no_ ,” replied Lars, “I am _not_ serving Dewey Bagels. That’s just… _nah._ ”

Steven chuckled.

“Besides,” the boy added, “It’s not goodbye, right? I can still visit you through your head…”

“When are you going?”

Sadie finally spoke up, her expression unreadable.

Lars made a face, somewhere between a scowl and a frown.

“I’m gonna mail these,” he replied, pointing to the envelopes, “And then… then I’m gone. A-and I know that’s not what you wanna hear, but…”

Sadie nodded.

“Okay,” she said, “Can you give me two hours? I… I’ll meet you at the _Sun Incinerator._ ”

She got up before Lars could reply, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Lars sighed, slumping down on his bed.

“I _knew_ she’d hate me for this,” he grunted, “But I just…”

“...found a place you belong?”

Lars raised an eyebrow.

“You know the feeling too, huh?”

“Yeah,” replied Steven, “I mean, for me, I didn’t… I didn’t actually _find_ it. I guess I just realised I was there all along.”

He looked down, putting a hand over his gem.

“This is me,” he said, “Not mom. Not Pink Diamond. _Me._ I finally found out who I was.”

He looked up at Lars and smiled.

“Maybe you did too?”

Lars chuckled, ruffling his hair.

“C’mon, you’re supposed to be a little twerp,” he replied, “Not… wise and thoughtful! I mean, come on, where’s the gremlin who cried about ice cream?”

“Not just _ice cream_ ,” said Steven firmly, “ _Cookie Cats._ ”

Lars rolled his eyes.

“Okay, yeah, there’s the dweeb I know. He’s still in there,” he grunted, a smirk pushing its way onto his face despite himself.

Steven grinned, a big, unapologetic smile. “And you love him!”

“Yeah, sure,” nodded Lars, “I, uh… wanna help me mail these?”

Steven nodded.

“I’d love to.”

* * *

It took a while to deliver all of them - partially because they kept running into the people they were trying to mail the letters to. Which meant Lars had to actually _talk_ to them.

He was surprised at the response. Jenny insisted he write, and write often, and told him she’d miss him. Somebody would actually _miss_ him - it was still hard for Lars to wrap his head around. Sour Cream insisted he take a mixtape to keep himself from getting bored. Ronaldo… well, Ronaldo just took the letter and left - Lars guessed he still wasn’t ready to forgive him.

Buck flatly told him he’d be missed, then hugged him. Lars walked on air for the next ten minutes, which Steven found rather amusing.

Some of the recipients were quite surprising to the smaller boy. He insisted on apologies to Kiki and Jamie for being rude to them while they made deliveries. He sent a letter to Greg, but insisted he open that alone - he muttered the content in the quietest voice he could, but Steven picked up something about being grateful for making sure he was a good kid.

They also sent a letter to Kevin, which was most surprising.

“What did you say to him?” Steven asked as they walked away from his house.

Lars smirked.

“Photocopied my butt.”

The last letters were delivered to the Off-Colors - Lars’ old crew were staying on Earth. He thanked them for all their help, for accepting him as he was without caring what he wasn’t. That was where he got emotional, and he asked Steven to leave for a moment - he didn’t want the kid to see him _cry_ , after all.

I mean, he’d seen it before, but it was the principle.

At last, they stood on the ramp of the _Sun Incinerator_ , the sun setting. There was just one last thing to wait for.

“Well, once Sadie’s here, I think it’s gonna be it,” said Lars, “I… I don’t wanna draw this out.”

“I’m really gonna miss you, Lars,” said Steven.

“...yeah,” admitted Lars, “Me too. We, uh… we’ve had some good times.”

Steven smiled.

“The best.”

He leaned in, pulling Lars into a hug. Slowly, even delicately, Lars knelt down and returned the gesture.

“Lars!”

Lars shot up, only barely remembering to let go of Steven before he threw the kid into the air. Sadie was running up to them, carrying something on her back. He squinted, trying to make it out… was it…

_…a backpack?_

She skidded to a halt in front of her, gripping the straps of the back, looking up at him and grinning.

“You _really_ think I’d let you do this alone?” she asked.

“I… but… I-you’ve got a band!” Lars exclaimed.

“Yep,” nodded Sadie, “And you’ve got a portal in your head.”

“You’ve got a home!”

“I was gonna move out soon anyway.”

“You… you’ve got…”

“Look, Lars,” Sadie said, sharply but not unkindly, “You can leave everything else in the world behind, but you’re not leaving me. I only just got you back - I’m not losing you again. So what do you say…”

She held out her hand.

“…how ‘bout taking a Player Two?”

Lars smiled.

“At this point,” he said, “I think this is just co-op.”

Steven’s eyes widened and filled with stars as Lars pulled Sadie into a hug.

“Oh my gosh, _is this a proposal?!_ ” he gasped.

“I- _no, what’re you_ -” Lars began to splutter.

Sadie shrugged.

“Eh, let Steven have his fun,” she replied, “C’mon, Lars…”

She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek - the pink teen’s face turned even pinker, and she chuckled.

“…the universe is calling our names.”

Steven cupped his hands over his mouth.

“ _Oh my gosh, that’s a Dad lyric!_ ”  


End file.
